Weak Expressions
by The.Asphyxiated.Affair
Summary: IxK“...If your so confidant she likes you then prove it! Make her say it to your face!” Taruto challenged,Kisshu only had a week to get Ichigo to admit she liked him. The only thought lingering in his mind was, ‘Damn I screwed up!’, in which he had.


**  
Weak Expressions  
**By Lucia Ume Sakoyo

Around a round wooden table, 3 pointy eared aliens sat in a moderately quiet room. The only sound heard was the water leaking down there faucet a few feet in front of where a young brunette snoozed. The amber eyed teen stared at the ceiling ignoring the other two counting how many bulges there were present.

_'2,843'_

'2,844'

'2,845'

The more mature looking teen had his back straight and was staring at the amber eyed teen across the table from him. His face was stoic and had both arms on the table, folded on top of each other. His Lavender colored hair darkened the pale skin adjacent to his purple eye's, a neat braid went down to his jaw on the left side of his face. His dark pupils were fixed on his amber eyed comrade, the stoic expression was exposed quickly, before adding on a perplexed. Raising an eye brow at the second eldest, Pai shifted uncomfortably. 

_' Is that...drool?'_

He mentally asked himself when his eye fell on a trickle of dripping liquid which was present on the green haired teens lip corner. Pai then lifted his right eye brow to accompany his left eyebrow's journey to his fore head when Kisshu's face scowled at nothing in particular.

_'2,96-...Damn it! Lost my place! Now I have to start over.'_

'1'

'2'

'3'

'4'

A slab of drool was newly developed from Kisshu's mouth and went down his previously wet chin. Pai's face scrunched up , not at all pleased with the sight. His comrade looked, what did the humans call it?, Oh yes ' Retarded' . He decided for the sake of his stomach to direct his attention to Taruto. The youngest alien was lethargic and peacefull-er well except for the snores- with his head snuggled in his bare arms. Pai's eye's narrowed...how dull.

Now Kisshu had stopped his goal of counting the bulges and alerted his attention towards the clock. It had only been 3 hours 52 minutes and 32 seconds since they had started waiting in the cramped kitchen of there minute ship. This had now confirmed Kisshu's suspicion.

_' I knew Pai was a hallucinate psychotic! If Deep Blue was real he'd show up by now.'_

Kisshu glared at Pai.

_' The delirious bastard.'_

Kisshu glared again and then his eye's widened. He had a ridiculous idea, the kind of idea which was absolutely unintelligent, even for a bored alien. All the same, no matter how much he would feel his IQ level drop vastly, it would keep him from falling asleep. He got up while Pai and the newly awakened Taruto stared at Kisshu who kneeled down to open there newly installed cabinets. He reached inside and after rummaging with clanking noises erupting every few seconds he finally pulled out the object of his troubles. The other two aliens glanced at each other before reverting there focus back on Kisshu who was gripping a bold, polished frying pan. Yes, a frying pan.

Kisshu gave the silver handle a squeeze and repeatedly brought it upon his head. Pai's face was disorientated and Taruto suppressed his urge to laugh and resort to unneeded name calling. Stumbling a few time's Kisshu went back to the table and tilted his head at the ceiling, like a... turkey when it was raining. Figuring that his boredom was still in presence he hoisted himself up onto the table.

The other two aliens scooted there chairs away a few inches. Pulling himself into a ball Kisshu began rolling slowly from one side of the table to another.

_roll._

roll.

roll.

roll.

Taruto was now sprawled on the floor laughing out his guts with Pai's face befuddled and jaw open.  
Kisshu let out a sigh before continuing his 23erd roll across the table. Now dizzy Kisshu rolled off the table and with a loud 'thump' landing in a twisted formation on the floor. Rolling on to his back, Kisshu waited for his eyes to stop blurring the scene he was staring at. Now dizzy but able to see, Kisshu rose him self up and started a new task of stalking the wall.

_' Wow he stalks the wall even better than he stalks Ichigo.'_

Pai caught a few words out of Kisshu's mutters about Pai himself, deep blue-sama and some inanimate objects such as a can of beans and a tire ( which he had no idea what so ever of how it got there). Taruto continued his laughing fit until his laughs became non-audible and as a final point turned into chokes and gasps for oxygen.

It was consequently unlike Pai, but now he wished they could pester the mews, anything would be more enjoyable than sitting in a room with a mental institute escapee and an idiot who was chocking on his own spit. Taruto, who Kisshu had '_accidentally_' kicked to the other side of the room, had now limped back into his chair and held a mischievous look on his face. He usually didn't raise his eye brow's but today, Pai guessed they needed exercise because for the third time he raised one.

'_Oh dear'_, Taruto thought, This was going to be fun. After the burning sensation had gone away from the spot Kisshu had kicked him, Taruto smirked wider than before. Taruto stopped his smirking parade and put his head down. No, a sickeningly sweet smile would suit this occasion better. Kisshu kept stalking the wall and glanced over a few times towards Taruto. Kisshu's eye twitched as he tried to keep his glare terrorizing to look at.  
Taruto just smiled like love struck idiot. Kisshu glared at him again as Taruto's face became even more mushy.

_glare_

smile 

glare

smile

glare 

smile

twitch

smile

glare  
SSMMMIIILLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**  
GLARE TWITCH!**_****

" WHAT?!" Kisshu's amber eyes flared into burning sparks, his knuckles white from the grip they were in. Taruto sat unfazed and moved his head to his other hand.

" I don't know what your talking about." Taruto kept smiling.

" OH..YA...WELL...ARRRGGGG!" Kisshu growled in frustration at his lack of a come back.

" Arg? nice come back." Kisshu's face scrunched up in utilizing rage and infuriation, his temples pulsed in pain and the heat rose to his face.

" You! you...little...MIDGET!" Kisshu yelled in triumph, Taruto's facial features twitched and he gritted his teeth in an endeavor to calm himself down.

" you shouldn't resort to name calling Kisshu-_kun_." Taruto snickered as Kisshu stood baffled at the 'Kun' suffix.

" Why the hag, by what I've observed, doesn't like potty mouths in fact..." Taruto paused to let the words feed Kisshu's anger.

" The heck with potty mouth!!!!" He stated like a rabid dog, slamming his fist on to the table. Where was Pai in all this? smack dabbed in the middle I'm afraid. The poor elder had sunk into his chair at a meager shot to avoid the havoc the elf midget had conjured up. the only thing his mind could process was the questioning of Tarts intentions.

" YOU! YOU'RE THE HAG!"

" Hag only applies to women."

" THAT'S RIGHT YOU CROSS DRESSING MIDGET!"

Taruto's twitches only became more persistent, the brunette scowled at the amber eyed teens ego, mentally of course, he couldn't lose his poker face.

" Hey don't blame me if she thinks your a perverted bi-polar molester."

" For a small body you sure have a big mouth!"

" Why thank you!" _' I think?' _Taruto wondered over the 'small body' part. Time to get straight to the point.

" Why if your so confident that she like's you prove it." Taruto smirked, now turning his attention to his nails, as if his statement was the most casual in the world. Kisshu pulled himself off the table and placed a hand on his hip.

" What are you getting at runt?" Taruto slowly turned his head toward Kisshu and a smile stretched into place. He narrowed his eye's and calmed his voice to a softer but mocking tone.

" Getting at? Why what are you intending Kisshu-_kun_" Taruto kept emphasizing the '-kun' at the end of Kisshu's name, much to Kisshu's displeasure. Kisshu gritted his teeth and completely turned all his defense and attention toward the younger alien. Pai took this moment as a auspicious chance to escape the soon to be whirl wind of havoc. He crept out as the other two took no notice. He let out a sigh of relief once out side and a heavy weight climbed of his chest, he turned his heel to the direction of his lab.

Making sure to close the door softly, Pai let out the first and last victory chicken dance he would ever do. And 'last' seriously means 'last'.

" You're implying a bet, midget!" Kisshu grumbled, ready to take on what ever the shorty would throw at him. Taruto restored his sick smile into a straight line of boredom. The small alien let out a sigh and laid his head onto his bear arms, in a sleeping position. Kisshu was now positively irate, with warm steam erupting slowly from his ears and heating his face until his skin was red instead of it's regular pale.  
first the chibi insults him, then he implies a bet, now he wants to SLEEP! What was wrong with the kid! First he was utterly confused, then smiling sweetly as a FRICKEN SUN FLOWER, now the runt suddenly gets tired?

" Taruto." Kisshu's voice wavered in concern and at this Taruto looked up in mystification at him.

" Um... yes?"

" I just figured out something." Kisshu's eye's wet and his eye brows shaped into worry. Noticing this Taruto felt heavy.

" Oh my dear Taruto!"

" What, Kisshu!" Taruto panicked, something bad had happened and Taruto felt it.

" Taruto _you're.._" He started crying and hyperventilating.

" What?! What?!"

" You're...!!!"

" Kisshu, please what's wrong with me?" The little alien was desperate now and let out tears of his own, His face heated and a lump formed in his throat like a toad was stuck.

" YOU'RE!!!!!!!!!!!"

" WHAT?

" Taruto!"

" What's happening to me?"

" YOU..."  
" Y-yes?"

" ARE..."

" Please Kisshu!"

" YOU'RE GAY!!!!!"

" WHHHHAAAAATTTTT?????"

" YOU FRIGGIN PMS!"

" The hell?"

" First you're in an insulting mood, then a despicable , then you feel drowsy! YOUR GAAYYYY!"

" NO That means I'm a girl moron not gay!!"

" GGGGAAAAYYYYY!!!"

" I am not!"

" GAAAAAYYYYYY!!"

" I told you I'm n-"

" GAAAAYYYYY! GGGAAAAYYYY! GGGGAAAYYY!"

_creeaakkk..._

Pai poked his head into the room, seeing Kisshu pulling Tart by his collar and Tarts hands in fists. Poor Pai had remembered he had forgotten his bag full of toxins and chemicals when he completed his victory dance and took his time pondering over whether he should dare to go back into the kitchen to grab it. Now he knew that going back in was the most stupidest decision he had ever made in his life.

" What's going o-"

" GGGGGGAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

" Who's g-"

" PPPPPPPMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSS, PMS, PMS, PMS!"

" SHUT UP!" Taruto grabbed the tire and swung it at Kisshu. Kisshu teleported behind Pai and pointed accusingly at Taruto.

" Anyways..." Taruto began ready to hit Kisshu for casting him an imprudent stare.

"...If your so confidant she likes you then prove it! Make her say it to your face!"

Kisshu's face was indescribable. He was a cross between inanity and confusion. The one thought which lingered in his mind was,

_'Damn I screwed up!'  
_Taruto, his satisfaction oblivious, wore a smug look on his face. Kisshu twitched, then brightened up to an idea forming in his head.

" You're on! Midget...ed...hag." Taruto just stared at Kisshu, questioning his method of insults... as well as his sanity. Though there was a fair amount of time he questioned Kisshu's sanity anyways.

" Alright." Taruto replied meekly

" And I have the perfect plan!" Kisshu stated triumphantly. Pai and Taruto glanced in his direction and blinked a few times.

" Aren't you two going to ask me what it is?" 

"no."

" no.

" Well..." Kisshu paused.

" OK here it is! I shall terminate Masaya! And Ichigo will run into my arms to mourn! HAHA!" Kisshu said rather crazily. Pai raised an eyebrow as Taruto shook his head.

" Dude, that's sick. Who thinks like that?" Taruto asked as Pai magically took out his lap top. The website on it read ' Fanfiction'.

" Some of the die hard KishXIchigoIHateMasayaBecausehe'sperfectthoughhe'snotandKisshudeservesher fans." Pai said as Taruto twitched in fear.

" PAI TURN THAT THING OFF!" Kisshu dived onto the table knocking the lap top onto the floor.

" Kisshu! The heck?" Pai screeched as Kisshu hugged onto his legs.

" NO Pai! Don't! That site is evil! It's where all those rabid fan girls commence!" The all stepped away from the lap top slowly, hearing girlish squeals and watching Tokyo mew mew bishi plushie's explode out of the cracked screen.

" I heard of that site! It's were they display the horrors of yaoi with anime meant for 7 year olds to watch!" Taruto whimpered, shivering slightly.

"..." Pai Shifted his eye's, hiding the fact that most of those yaoi story's were created by him on his fan fiction account. Letting out a nervous cough her turned to Kisshu.

" So Kisshu, what are you going to do for Ichigo?" Pai asked as Kisshu stared at him dimly.

" Uhhhhhhh..."

" right, well then I have some experiments to do." Pai shook his head at his comrades stupidity and made a dash for his laboratory, locking the door and signing on to FanFiction. Giggling, Pai submitted his newest Yaoi fanfic and glanced around from paranoia.

Now in his room Kisshu crossed off idea's from a list he made.

" Annihilate Masaya," He put a cross through it "Nooooooooo."

Placing the eraser part of the pencil to his mouth he went through all the possible things Ichigo would like. Then it clicked.

" Girls like plants!" Kisshu thought teleporting outside, into a field in which the ship had landed. he started to pick out the plants; roots and dirt still on the end. He paused with a thoughtful expression on his face.

" Though I should get more than one type..." He started, " Grass is a plant, right?"

He ripped out the poor grass from the dirt, leaving a large ditch in the ground. Teleporting back into his room he put the 'bouquet' into pink nylon paper, which was rolled into a cone shape and tied with pink string. Taking out a piece of notebook paper and writing material, he started on a note to give Ichigo along with the flowers. After 30 minutes of writing, trying to put his heart into it he slipped the note into an envelope and picked up the flowers.

Taking a deep breath he teleported in front of Ichigo's door and placed the contents on the door step. Ringing the door bell he ran off, laughing manically. Ichigo soon opened the door and glanced around.

" What the-" she started then noticed the objects on her door step. She first pickled up the envelope, opening it she read what Kisshu had put 30 minutes into.

'**Hi.**' was sloppily written in red crayon. She quirked an eye brow and bent to pick up the object wrapped in pink nylon paper. When she picked it up completely, the string snapped as weeds, dirt and grass tumbled onto her shoes. Letting out a squeak, Ichigo's face turned into an irritated expression.

" Who was that, Ichigo?" Her mother hollered from the kitchen.

" Some idiot left me weeds." Ichigo growled, then examined the hand writing of the letter, " a six year old by the looks of it."

Ichigo shook her head in anger and headed back inside.

**  
**

**33333333333**

Yep my first 3 shot, maybe 2-shot. It depends really. Don't be too harsh, this is my first attempt at humor which I deliberately suck at. I'm on a roll really, I finished new chapter of my Tokyo's Sutoro fanfic, made this one shot and started a new chapter of Melody Mew Mew's in ONE, that's it, ONE DAY! Le gasp-eth. I wanted to make a KishXIchigo because I want reviews, yes I know what a horrible motive, but still it would be kind if I got some. I made this while listening to ' I've got Nerve' By Hannah Montana, seriously I'm obsessed with that song (starts humming tune). Anyways please review! and I hope you've all enjoyed my first Tokyo Mew Mew humor fanfic.


End file.
